Du selfie à la vidéo
by Miss Cactus
Summary: Nick avait enfin un téléphone portable et il n'aurait peut-être pas dû apprendre ce qu'était un selfie à Jedediah et Octavius...


**DU SELFIE A LA VIDÉO**

 _Nick avait enfin un téléphone portable et il n'aurait peut-être pas dû apprendre ce qu'était un selfie à Jedediah et Octavius..._

 **Note :** OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (lien dans mes auteurs favoris) avec pour thème "Photo". J'en suis à mon deuxième OS pour un thème et autant dire que je suis assez contente de moi pour le coup ! Après j'espère qu'ils plairont quand même un peu c:

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Nick avait enfin un téléphone portable.

Un tout à lui.

Il y enregistrait les numéros qu'il voulait et téléchargeait les applications qui lui plaisaient.

Il avait bien évidemment commencé par enregistre les numéros de ses parents. Et de son beau-père. Tout comme ceux de ses amis et avait même fini par avoir ceux de certains camarades de classe avec qui il ne parlait jamais. Mais il était heureux de voir son répertoire se remplir au fur et à mesure des jours qui passaient. Il avait un téléphone portable et il comptait bien s'en servir au maximum.

Quelques jours après cette acquisition il était allé au musée accompagné de son père et s'était fait une joie de le montrer à tout le monde. Les plus curieux avaient certainement été Sacagawea et Ahkmenrah. Attila avait été intéressé par l'objet jusqu'à ce qu'il sonne – un message, il avait reçu un message – et son père avait mit plus d'une demi-heure à le calmer. Il avait d'ailleurs plusieurs fois réquisitionné l'aide du pharaon pour lui expliquer que non, ce n'était pas de la magie.

Jedediah et Octavius avaient été très admiratifs des fonctions qu'offraient cet objet, le romain ne pouvant s'empêcher de lâcher des exclamations de surprise lorsque le garçon lui montrait les possibilités qu'offrait l'objet, notamment celle de communiquer avec son père à distance, beaucoup plus rapidement que la normale. A cet instant le général s'était étranglé sur un mot latin que ni lui ni Jed n'avaient compris. Ils avaient été très curieux à cause des rougeurs qui s'étaient étalées sur le visage d'Octavius mais ce dernier avait refusé de répondre à leurs questions.

Le cow-boy avait discrètement émis l'hypothèse qu'il venait de jurer pour la première fois.

Nick ne put qu'acquiescer.

Jed ne cessait de se moquer de son ami mais la situation se retourna lorsque le fils du gardien leur montra une des meilleures fonctionnalité de son téléphone.

Les photos. Mais des photos instantanées. Et surtout, ils pouvaient prendre leur visage sans avoir à retourner l'appareil et risquer de ne pas être dans le cadre.

 _Des selfies._

C'était le mot qu'avait employé Nick. Ils l'avaient répété avec tellement d'émerveillement qu'il avait presque cru qu'ils en feraient une divinité.

Heureusement, cette idée ne leur était pas venue à l'esprit.

Du moins pas encore.

Nick les avait donc laissés s'occuper avec son téléphone, prenant des photos de tout et de rien (et des _selfies_ ) et il les regardait le matin venu, dans le bus le ramenant chez lui en général.

Sauf que l'inimaginable s'était produit.

Un matin, bien installé au fond du siège, il regardait les photos qu'avaient pris les deux miniatures du musée. En général ils se prenaient à eux, un peu tous les autres, eux, quelques animaux et encore eux. Jed et Octavius adoraient les selfies. Aussi, Nick fut étonné de voir une vidéo. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à leur montrer cette fonction, estimant qu'elle était assez évidente à comprendre.

Il appuya sur la flèche et lança la vidéo.

Les deux miniatures souriaient brièvement à la caméra avant que le romain ne s'éloigne tandis que son ami regardait étrangement l'appareil.

"Tu crois que ça l'a prise ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Bien évidemment, cet appareil est magique." Insista le romain. Ce dernier se pencha dans la voiture pour récupérer son casque et le visage du cow-boy s'illumina instantanément. Sur la pointe des pieds, il trottina jusqu'à son ami et se mit accroupi à côté de lui.

"On n'a pas mis de culotte ce soir, Octie ?"

Le général sursauta et se retourna d'un coup sec, le visage cramoisi. Réalisant que Jed était plié en deux à ses côtés il fronça les sourcils et lui assena un coup de casque.

La vidéo s'arrêta un peu après, lorsque l'américain attrapa le téléphone pour le mettre dans la voiture, ayant sûrement cliqué sur le bouton permettant l'arrêt.

Nick écrasa sa main sur son visage. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être gêné de cette vidéo ou pleurer de la stupidité de ces deux hommes.

Bien évidemment, il ne la supprima pas.

* * *

 _End ~_


End file.
